Piece of Mind
by IDontReallyWriteAnymore
Summary: A collection of poems, relating to Inu Yasha and the characters therein. A collection of love and hate, tears and laughter, and everything else inbetween. [Poem 11: Tightening]
1. Kikyo

Disclaimer: Screw the damned disclaimer, I do own Inu Yasha so HA! You can have Kikyo though....  
  
A/N: HEYAS! It's me! (no duh) I'm starting a Inu Yasha poetry section because I'm just that obsessed. Well many of you may not know but writing depressing poetry is another of my hobbies! Um, I mean, well just read the damned poem....  
  
Kikyo   
Long ago I loved you,  
But that was long ago.   
Now I'm not myself,   
I'm not the person you know.  
  
My time has come and gone,  
I no longer wish to be of this world.   
I do not want to be with you,  
at least not anymore.  
  
I loved you and I trusted you,  
but you betrayed me still.  
I left this world full of hate and anger,   
with the Shikon in my will.  
  
I wished my soul to be at rest,   
though death was not so swift.  
I wanted to be in death with my love,  
and let God fulfill my wish.  
  
But brought back against my will,   
I stay in a world I once dwelled.   
In this earthen body,   
I face a fate worse than Hell.   
  
I'm not supposed to be here,  
but am here anyways.   
Minutes like hours,   
Hours like days  
  
Behind my face of clay,  
are where my true feelings hide.   
The ones that tell me that I hate you,   
the ones that tell me it's you I despise.  
  
Compelled by hate and vengence,   
I roam these lands unwanted.   
I search for the one I hate,   
To take him into darkness  
  
I don't want to be here,   
I wish to be at rest.  
But the only thing that will lead me there,  
is my loves death.  
  
But to fulfill my wish,   
to once more be at rest.   
I must take my sacred arrow,   
and drive it through his hanyou chest.  
  
Come with me to death my love,  
and promise don't be late.   
Because until you do,   
I will burn eternally in the fires of my hate.  
  
So how did you like it? Hm? I didn't tjink it was to the best of my ability but whatev, I just got this spur of the moment urge to write so um yeah.  
  
Kikyo: Wow I never knew what a bitch I was....  
  
Inu: Yeah, so die already Kikyo.  
  
Me: Well you are so there.  
  
Kikyo: I shall now kindly end everyone's suffering and kill myself to repent for my evil. Good luck Kagome and Inu Yasha! ::Kills self::  
  
Inu Kag: Whoaaa.  
  
Inu: What was that? Ow! ::Turns around to see an evil demented miko with a knife in her hands and an evil grin spreafing across her face::  
  
Kikyo: He....he....he... Come with me Inu Yasha! That was just one of Naraku's monkey thingies to distract you while I do the real thing.  
  
Inu: ::Kicks Kikyo:: That was ........ odd. ::walks away with Kagome:: Um, oh yeah, and Kikyo? Drop dead. Well that's pretty much it. ::Walks off with Kagome:  
  
A/N: Please review on my poem and not my funny author note thingies. I already know they're funny ....... That's why I wrote them. But if you DID like them then read 'the worst show in history' It's a text funny thingy I wrote. But if you did like em you can tell me but also tell me what you thought about my poem. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hehe.... 


	2. Fallen

Disc- I definitely do not own Kikyo, nor do I want to  
Another Kikyo poem sigh. I writ these too much  
  
My heart beats beats fast but most unstably  
My hands stay clasped around my treasure,  
Palms are sweaty, legs are shaky-  
They do shiver from the pressure  
  
I stand in the place you said we'd meet,  
The grass crunching softly beneath my feet.  
You are not here and so I wait,  
Whats taking so long?  
Why are you so late?  
  
My mind races madly,  
Along with my heart,  
My thoughts stray aside.  
And my mind fills with doubt  
  
A rustle in the bushes,  
A flash through the field.  
I dont hear you come  
But the pain I do feel.  
  
I fall from my stance,  
And crash to the ground,  
Where I hear you're voice,  
Obnoxious and loud.  
  
You pick up the ball that I held so dear,  
and through gritted teeth you do sneer,  
I have what I want, and soon you shall go,  
I never loved you, you fool, Kikyo.  
  
He runs away with that last remark,  
and bounds off through the trees.  
A lonely tear runs down my cheek  
As I rise to my knees  
  
My thoughts are all grey now,  
my sight is quite unsteady.  
I cry out in agony,  
But now I know, I'm ready.  
  
It is clear what I must do,  
To save my home,  
To avenge myself.  
I must purge the world of you.'  
  
With slow steps I walk back home-  
With smalls breaths.  
The final ones.  
  
He leaps from roof to roof,  
laughing in sickening pleasure.  
A dark grin plastered on his face,  
his hands clasped over my treasure  
  
My arms quake in searing pain  
as I draw my final bow.  
And with a sad and heavy heart,  
I let the arrow go.  
  
He turns his head for just a moment,  
The arrow's path direct.  
And his eyes widen in shock,  
As it pierces through his chest  
  
We stare at eachother, with one final gaze,  
as a wind rushes by, shaking the leaves from the trees  
My hearing slight, my vision hazed,  
My eyes are stormy, as tears rain  
  
He reaches out an arm to me,  
The crystal falling from his grip.  
As he utters his last words,  
Kikyo.... you.....b-bitch....  
  
Empty tears fall from my eyes,  
But somehow I am free of regret  
For it was his betrayal  
that hath sealed his death  
  
Then pain overcomes me and I fall to my knees.  
My little sister runs to my side,  
Her mouth overpouring with pleas.  
Sister, sister, please dont die!  
  
I smile sweetly one last time,  
and this I say:  
  
By the one I love, I was betrayed,  
And so I'm leaving earth this day.  
But little sister I do pray,  
you burn this jewel with my remains  
  
And with those words I crash to the ground,  
Eyes shut tight, system down.  
  
My bones are all thats left of me,  
my body's merely ash  
Forgetting what I've fallen for,  
As I watch myself crash  
  
A/N: Wow, I really outdid my self huh? I actually like this one. That other one sucks.... But anyways, this one is so good, that I dont need to cover its badness by writing funny side commentary by da Inu Yasha folk. Idnt dat special? Well anyways if you dont review I will kill yoouuu....::spooky sound effects:: So, you should probably review (Unless youre suicidal in which case I will keep you alive foreeeveeer!! Muahaha!!)


	3. Hello

**_Hello_**

Hello life.  
My unfriendly friend.  
Why have you run away?  
So many times you've left me.  
I really wish you'd stay.

So many times you abandoned me.  
So many times betrayed.  
So many times you've hurt me  
Yet somehow you never truly leave.

So many time you've injured me  
But why do I treasure you so?  
And after all the times you've run from me,  
Somehow I still love you.

Hello life.  
Again its me.  
I've come to beg and plead.  
To get down on my hands and knees,  
And ask you to return to me.

And after all the times you left,  
Or stabbed me in the back.  
Somehow I still look for you.  
Though your path is hard to track.

And here I am to ask you,  
If you wouldn't mind.  
To not hurt me anymore  
Because you've tried so many times.

I don't know why I want you so.  
I don't care what the cost.  
Maybe I shall never know,  
Why without you I'm so lost.

Good bye life.  
I'm leaving you.  
This last and final time.  
To let go all the hurt from you.  
Now you can't make me cry.

Good bye my life.  
I'm leaving you.  
You, my precious tool.  
And this time when I leave you,  
I'm leaving you for good.

**__**

Author's Notes

Ooh, I like this one. It just kind of randomly came to me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. This thing was fun to write!

Also, this could be seen from an Inu Yasha perspective. It could be Inu's feelings for Kikyo, or vice versa.

Please review! I have like two more poems I'll post if I get enough reviewies! J


	4. Saran Wrap Girl

**_Saran Wrap Girl_**

She wears light shoes, to hide her step.  
She hardly makes a noise.  
She's quiet with girls, and nice to children,  
And shy with all the boys.

Her lips are pursed.  
Here eyes are wide.  
Thus she's labeled by her fright.

She wears big clothes,  
And glasses with clip on shades,  
So she can hide in plain sight.

Saran Wrap Girl

She has no life, she has no pride.  
She's like a broken toy,  
Always getting tossed aside.

In a brown book, by her desk,  
She keeps her favorite dreams in a list.  
Forgotten almost all of them,  
And given up on all the rest.

And just like Saran Wrap-  
She is unnoticed.

Saran Wrap Girl

She keeps her head down,  
With her arms crossed o'er her chest.  
Never smiles, never frowns,  
Says excuse me' at the best.

She's always wandering-  
Wandering,  
Wandering.  
Wandering but not lost.

She keeps her hope locked in a jar.  
In her heart, she knows what she wants.  
But in that brown book by her desk,  
All her dreams are gathering dust.

Saran Wrap Girl

She has no life, she has no pride.  
Like a doormat,  
She's only carpet for _others_ stride.

In a brown book, by her desk,  
She keeps her favorite dreams in a list.  
Forgotten almost all of them,  
And given up on all the rest.

And just like Saran Wrap-  
She is unnoticed.

Saran Wrap Girl

She sits alone,  
Doesn't talk on the phone,  
She never makes a sound.

She just searches, searches, searches,  
Always seeming to be lost.  
But is only trying to be found.

Saran Wrap Girl?  
Saran Wrap Girl?  
What are you looking for?  
Saran Wrap Girl?  
Saran Wrap Girl?  
Don't you wish for more?

Parts of her get torn and lost,  
Until away they all get tossed.

A child that can never boast,  
The fading shadow of a ghost.

Saran Wrap.

Thin like saran wrap,  
Pale clear skin like saran wrap.  
So easily blown away.

Quiet like saran wrap,  
Oh so **_silent_** like saran wrap.

And just as easily thrown away.

**_Authors Notes_**

So... Dark or what?

Well, this has to be my favorite so far. The first poem I have sucks so hard, I can't believe I'm still keeping it up there. The third is my second favorite. But his one is definitely my fave. It has nothing to do with Inu Yasha, truth be told, but if you wanna know the truth, it was inspired by and IY fanfic, my buddy Suaru's story, 'You Don't Knw Me'

Just to tell you guys, I will be updating randomly, cause I only write poems when something inspires me to write them, so you never know when I'm gonna pop out a new one. Well, hope you liked it! I did too!

Please review! Tell me what your thoughts are. I'd love to hear them. 


	5. Smiley Face

****

Smiley Face

Look around.  
Do you see?  
A world of happy people,  
-A beautiful world of joyous people.  
Don't you see how happy?

They are not.

Smiling smiles that aren't really smiles.  
Running from the demons they hide.  
Living a wonderful, perfect life.  
Perfectly happy in their veil sewn by lies.

Some try to do it,  
Just to cope and pull through it.  
Some try to do it to hide.

Some teach their face,  
To conform to the race.  
Afraid if they stop they will cry.

Look around.  
You see it now.  
A world so sad and dead.  
-A sober world of withering dreams.  
Full of people, just like you or me,  
Who chose to look happy instead.

**__**

Author's Notes

:Shivers:

Daarrrkkk … :convulsive shaking: I really don't know where this came from people. I think I wasn't having a very good day, though. Damn step parents. :kicks angrily:

**Piece of Mind? **Well, this would definitely be an angry PMSing Kikyo poem if I ever saw one.

Damned f - ing Kikyo poetry. Grar!

The title, Piece of Mind, was originally referring to the different characters and different situations they're in. So hence, Piece of Mind, is a corner for poems relating to a characters feelings or thoughts. Like a little taste of their happiness, sadness, bitterness, et cetera. I think I thought of pie when I thought of that.

Sorry the first two poems suck ass!

Inu Kun-


	6. Broken Glass

__

Broken Glass

His face is stern,  
A weathered one,  
And within lies a secret,  
His smile hides.  
And those who try,  
Never could reveal it.

The lips he curls to their taste,  
The eyes that shine like sun light.  
His eyes are gentle,  
But don't discern,  
The fire inside them; the darkness, the fight.

He hides behind the unbreakable grin,  
And drives away the things within,  
That give him nightmares all night long,  
That pick apart his soul to pieces,  
That take away his everything,  
Those cold and dark recesses.

The boy, this boy, the lonely one.  
Whose eyes burn brighter than the sun.  
Hides his secrets inside and away.  
Saves his troubles for later days.

Her face is soft,  
And eyes so wide.  
Haunted by things,  
That keep them open at night.  
She tries to ignore,  
She tries to forget,  
But things people say,  
Get stuck in her head.

Her eyes are watchful,  
Behind her glass shield,  
Her heart's locked away,  
To a place it won't feel.

Her, the girl,  
With watchful eye,  
With haunting memories of things past,  
Did watch her heart,  
To save herself.  
This girl, this lady of glass.

That thing- that heart-  
She tries to hide,  
From other that will hurt it too.  
Until he came- he rescued her.  
Her heart did soar as he did woo.

And her heart, the one he took from her,  
He ripped it into two with his fist.  
Took a half to keep for his own,  
And in exchange he gave her his.

His smile- It was real-  
As hers came back to living.  
His secrets, they did bubble up,  
All things passed, not all forgiven.

Two lovers- ripped.  
The fatal blow,  
The past exposed.  
Two hearts torn to halves again.  
By him, her torture,  
By him, his ex best friend.

He pushed aside his loyalty,  
His selfishness, his pride.  
His heart, her heart of fragile glass,  
He pushed them all aside.  
He tried to save her from the life,  
Of pain that others caused.  
But when he pushed the girl away,  
It hurt her most of all.

And now he sits,  
The lonely boy,  
In a place all by himself,

And her, the girl,  
Her, made of glass,  
Was knocked from her pedestal and fell.

His tears fall freely,  
She bitterly weeps.  
A pool of drunken sorrow.  
Each alone, they need each other,  
Both together, without the other.  
Each are dreading to wake tomorrow.  
Devoured by things they left in the past,  
Two teardrops lie; alone, together,  
In a pile of broken glass.

_****_

Author's Notes

For Picken! (AKA Sleepwalking Chicken and HAP.) It's supposed to be a poem for her story Broken Glass. Gods, its an amazing story. Anyone who hasn't read it should go right now and do so. Its on my favorites list. Believe me, you'll be hooked! Im a BG addict. :sob:

To **Picken-** Hi! Hope you like it! I did it after the really sad chapter fifteen, so that may be why its so depressing ish. I kind of like it actually, but something about it makes me disappointed with it. I feel disappointed with all my poems except probably Saran Wrap Girl. Only cause I love that poem to bits. Freaking brilliant it is. Anyways, your supposed to be updating today! Now go and do it before I die of an aneurysm!

**Inu Kun-**

_Review! Please?_


	7. Be With Me

When I hear something dire,  
I feel like I'm on fire.  
I'm trying to burn away  
Everything they say.  
I think those words defile  
My mind for just a while,  
After hearing words,  
Words of someone else's death  
Knowing they weren't close to me  
But still that they were family.  
Yes, now my life is awry.  
Since then, my life has changed.  
My life has been rearranged  
In many different ways.  
In lots of different parts,  
Those little parts,  
They break my heart.  
So won't you be there to comfort me?  
Support me till the end.  
So fend off all my enemies.  
Just don't hit them with a bludgeon please.  
And when I am disgruntled,  
Please come up to me and mumble  
Something sweet  
Something humble.  
Please be disarming  
Very charming  
Not alarming.  
So please don't let me find you harming  
Our relationship  
By not being here with me  
Because being with me is where I need you to be.  
I think that I'm a prodigy.  
Depends on what's inside of me.  
Maybe someday  
I'll have renown.  
I'll be a famous actor  
Or a famous painter  
Living in a famous town.  
Thinking about my future  
Makes me feel like a silly goose.  
Sometimes, I think I'm a recluse  
Cause I'm all alone.  
No one's here but me,  
But that should change.  
You should be here with me  
To comfort me  
Please, please please.

**_Unauthor's Notes_**

I DID NOT WRITE THIS! This is my sister Isabel's poem.

I never knew she could write well because she is a horrible reader and it takes her an hour to read ten pages, unlike myself, who burns through good books like wildfire.

This was a homework assignment for her and I decided to put it up here because it would be cool for her to get some good feedback. In case any of you guys did not notice, this has kind of shifted from an Inu Yasha poetry section to just a poetry section. So if they have nothing to do with Inu Yasha and gang forgive me. I'll be giving her the reviews and she is only like twelve so be gentle if you don't like it because she has never really written a poem in her life. But she is surprisingly talented, I found out.

(The first few lines were about my cousin Rebecca I think. She died a year and a half ago in a bad car accident and we did not really know her well but my whole familiy cried for an hour when we found out. Death has a way of doing that. Well, this is with the exception of my brother, who at first cried for an hour, and then he found out that it was his cousin, Rebecca, and not his babysitter, Rebecca, that had just died. Then he cried more. A strangely fitting mood lightener for a heavy situation like that.)

Inu Kun-


	8. Daddy, Daddy

****

Daddy, Daddy

Tires screeching, smells of gas.

Burning rubber, broken glass.

Shattered windshields, bloody seats,

Dented metal, crushing me.

Daddy's up front.

I can't see his face.

His body's not moving.

My heart starts to race.

I take in a breath,

I'm still alive.

I don't think I ever …

Want to drive.

Sirens are screaming,

Their yells hurt my ears.

I know Daddy's voice

Could well quench my fears.

Speak, Daddy, speak.

Say anything please!

I just want to know,

That your still here with me.

Breathe, Daddy, breathe,

Are you still here?

You can't leave me now.

Those sirens … so loud.

I hear people's voices.

Not words, only sound.

It all makes no sense,

In those words I could drown.

I try to remember what happened just now.

We were driving along …

Then a bang and a pow.

And now here I am,

With my heart in my mouth.

And my hand in my pocket,

Fist in a ball.

I want to forget …

Forget it all.

Two people pry into my car with their hands.

They rip off the door and stare at me and,

"Little girl, little girl! Are you okay?

"Don't worry, don't worry. Sit right there. Stay."

My mouth tries to move,

But my throat makes no sound.

The people outside me,

Are moving around.

They stare at my daddy,

And shake both their heads.

And that's when I realized,

My daddy … was dead.

**__**

Author's Notes

Sort of a fan poem for Sleepwalking Chicken and HAP's Broken Glass, the story I love with all my heart. :glomps Picken: In BG, Kagome's dad dies in a car accident when she is in the car so this is how I imagine she'd feel.


	9. One More Hit

****

One More Hit

One more punch,

Another mark across my face,

One more hit,

One less hit of more to come,

One more slap,

One more's all that I can take,

One more hit,

Just one more and then I'll run.

One more hit,

Just one more until I break.

**__**

Author's Notes

Just a little poem doodle that I thought of. AFILAW poetry. For those of you who cant tell what that is "All's Fair in Love and War" Its my best story.


	10. What I'd Do

I'd glide across the widest valley  
and fall into the ocean's deepest depth.  
And I'd never sip a drop of air,  
If you asked me to hold my breath.

I'd sail across the cloudy sky,  
And walk the ocean floor.  
I'd fly above the tallest mountain,  
If it would make you love me more.

I'd hold your hand if you held mine,  
And sing, be your ears beguiled,  
I'd hum, if you need lullaby,  
If that would make you smile.

I'd fall so hard, I'd lose my breath,  
And, I'd surrender consciencnous.  
But I wouldn't make sound,  
If it meant you'd be near me less.

I'd love you as long as you wanted my love,  
And hope you'd be glad to recieve,  
The love, a gift, I give you back,  
For all the love you've given me.  
**  
Author's Notes**

Hm, felt inspired to write romance poem. Dont know why, don't know how. :shrug: Can you please state your favorite lines in you review? That would make me happy.


	11. Tightening

Your voice, the vines around my neck,  
Slowly robbing me of breath,

Your words, the knives against my skin,  
You pull them out then push them in.

Your lips, the arm that throws the daggers,  
As they trip and fall and stagger.

Your eyes that stare down at your feet.  
The soul behind them hides deceit.

Your breath, the fog that blurs glass lenses.  
Slowly numbing sight and senses.

And your heartbeat, quickly racing,  
Distracts me from my idle gazing.

Your eyes, the salt inside the wound,  
They see my hurt all round the room.

Your voice, the vines around my neck,  
The ones that never loosen or stretch.

Your words, the stones, hit hard at that.  
My soul, the place youre aiming at.

Your breath, the mist that fogs my eyes,  
So I believe in all your lies.

Your voice, the vine, the silent fighter,  
Slowly pulling; tighter, tighter  
**  
Author's Notes: **Let's see. I really HATE when people yell at me. (specially my parents) Although ... yelling ... theres been a lot of it lately. So this is a poem about how I feel when people yell at me. (specifically one person, but whatever) I guess choking' is the prevailing word that comes to mind when I think about getting yelled at.


End file.
